


Safe

by AGJ1990



Series: Evelyn Winchester [74]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGJ1990/pseuds/AGJ1990
Series: Evelyn Winchester [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/738081
Kudos: 3





	Safe

**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Winchester does.**

**A/N: Hi guys! I know that it’s been a while. I just wanted to say something. I have not forgotten about my story Seven Days. I just haven’t really been in a good mindset to work on it. Things have happened the last few weeks (nothing terrible, it’s just been REALLY stressful), and I just needed a break from angst writing for a bit. I am planning to go back to Seven Days once I feel better. For now, enjoy my first Evy story in a long time.**

“Evelyn? What are you doing up? It’s way past your bedtime.”

The three-year-old Evy stood in the bedroom doorway of the small house in which her family currently lived. The bedroom was connected to the living room, in which John was working on a hunt. There was a kitchen and a bathroom, along with a small storage closet where John kept his hunting materials and in which Evy was expressly forbidden from exploring. Evy’s hair was a mess. One hand was rubbing sleep from her eyes, and the other was clutching Squish, her stuffed cat and best friend.

“Evelyn?” John asked again, the slightest tinge of impatience staining his voice.

“Can’t seep, Daddy. Can’t stop dweamin’.”

“Bad dreams?”

“Yeah, sir.” Evy answered.

John smiled. Evy had started to pick up on her brother’s use of _yes, sir_ , and she was doing a surprisingly good job for how young she really was. Evy stood nervously at the door of the bedroom, and for a moment John wondered why. Then it dawned on him, and he felt himself wither a bit. Evy didn’t think she could come to him without permission, and she was afraid he’d say no.

“Why didn’t you wake up Sammy?” John asked curiously. Sam was Evy’s go-to for everything from bad dreams to attention to questions and everything in between. “Weren’t you sleeping with him?”

_Of course she was sleeping with him,_ John thought to himself. There was only one bedroom in the house, and Evy never slept by herself. John himself was sleeping on the tattered couch in the living room. But at least for now, he told himself, his kids had a room to themselves they could call their own instead of sharing one dingy motel room. Small victories were still victories.

“I no wan’ Sammy. Want my Daddy. Pease?”

John softened. He marked the page he was on in the book he was reading and pushed it away. He placed a piece of paper on top of it to stop Evy’s wandering eyes, even though he knew she’d never look.

“Come on, little one.”

Evy smiled and ran to John, crawling into his lap and snuggling down there. Suddenly all her troubles seemed far away with her daddy’s big and strong arms all around her. She felt her sleep coming back too.

“That better?”

“It better.” Evy said with a yawn. “Daddy, I stay wif you? Pease?”

“I think you need to go back to bed.”

“Pease, Daddy. I go seep, pwomise.”

“I’ll tell you what.” John said. “Daddy’s feeling a little tired himself. You want to sleep up here with me?”

Evy smiled. “Yeah. You keeps me safe?”

“I’ll keep you safe.” John promised. “Always, little one. Come on. Daddy’s going to get cleaned up and then we’ll lay down.”

Fifteen minutes later, Evy was drifting towards sleep, but something was keeping her awake. John’s eyes were already closed, but he opened them back up when he felt little hands on the side of his face. When he opened his eyes, he found Evy staring at him intently.

“Little one, what are you doing?”

“Wooking at you.”

“Why? You don’t know what I look like?” John chuckled.

“So I ‘member when you weave.”

John frowned and found himself holding back tears. He wished he could tell her that he’d never leave again, but that wasn’t feasible.

“Daddy? You’s potect Squish? And Sammy and Deanie and me? Always?”

“Of course I will.” John promised, leaning over slightly and kissing Evy’s forehead. “Now you go to sleep.”

“You’s be here when I wakes up?”

“Yes, little one. I’ll be here when you wake up.” John promised.

Even if he couldn’t always keep that promise, he could keep it tonight. Evy smiled and closed her eyes, and soon was asleep having peaceful dreams of things that children dreamt about when their world was good. She had all she needed-her daddy, her brothers, and her Squish. So for now, her world _was_ good.


End file.
